


The Journey of Jackson Whittemore and Stiles Stilinski

by Stardustfairy03



Series: Tales of Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Cora Hale, Derek Hale & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Good Peter Hale, Jackson Whittemore Needs a Hug, Jackson is a Little Shit, M/M, Mates Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, Omega Cora Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Time Skip, Shower Sex, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustfairy03/pseuds/Stardustfairy03
Summary: Jackson grew up with all the wealth in world, but with very little love. Stiles didn't grow up living an affluent life, but one filled with love and friends. With Jackson's instant dislike of Stiles will they be able to work past their issues and become mates?





	The Journey of Jackson Whittemore and Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting ever. not beta read, so any mistakes are my own. See the end notes for more. Hope you enjoy!

Tales of Mates ~  
The Journey of Jackson Whittemore and Stiles Stilinski

Stiles is in the empty locker room after Lacrosse practice he was antsy and cranky and felt slightly heated. He’s tired yet he didn’t do much other then warm the bench as he watched his mate play. He’s tossing the shirt into the locker when he felt it. A large glob of slick escape him the first of many as it makes its way down his leg. “Well shit!” He hurriedly discards his clothes and runs to the only place he could think of, the shower room. He let the warm water wash over him as he begins to play with his nipples and soon one hand finds it way to his penis and the other to his anus.

Jackson left the meeting with coach Flintstock more aggravated then calm, the coach of course still refuses to see his mate as a great asset to the team. The coach like many other knot headed alphas still see omegas as weak and too submissive. They clearly never been in an argument with Stiles or Cora. Even for a progressive school, he and Stiles attend there are still some faculty that could a reeducation. It frustrates Jackson to realized how much farther they need to go for social change. He violently swings his locker door open when the smell hits him, the sweet cinnamon mixed with vanilla, followed by the moans and whimpers coming from the shower room. He undresses quickly since he knows that scent, the scent of his mate, and the mouth-watering smell of omega in heat. He thinks back to the calendar that Stiles has at their apartment. And remembers that Stiles’ heat should be starting in the next day or two. He inhales deeply as his dick starts to react to his mate’s heat pheromones. He walks in to the shower and is greeted by his mate’s forehead against the tile wall with one hand furiously jacking himself the other shoved up his ass trying to get himself off enough to stave off the heat for them to get home. Jackson walks up behind and wraps his arms around Stiles and kisses the mating scar.  
“Shh baby it’s okay I got you…tell me what you need.”  
“Alpha, please…I need…you….knot…now…Please Jax…”  
“Shh… I got you, relax baby let your alpha take good care of you.” Jackson gently whispered as he carefully pulled the omega’s hand from his slicked out hole and replaced it with his fingers. He didn’t need to do anything since Stiles immediately begin to fuck himself on Jackson’s hand. “Yeah baby look at you getting ready to take your alpha’s knot. Ready to be breed good and hard by your alpha are you? Can’t wait for your belly to be round with my pups.” He said as Stiles bucked faster his moans getting louder and more pleas escaping the omega. Jackson wants to give his precious omega the world, and wants nothing more then to bury himself to the hilt onto Stiles and fuck him into the wall. But he needs to be sure that the omega was stretched enough to take his dick and knot. Jackson takes hold of Stiles cock into his free hand, freeing up Stiles’ hands so he can place them on the wall and fuck Jackson’s fingers faster and harder. The whole time Jackson kisses his mate’s nape and whispers a mixer of love and filth into Stiles’ ear earning the alpha more moans and pleas from the heat addled omega. This tenderness wasn’t always the case, it’s a far cry from how Jackson had treated Stiles from childhood up until a couple years ago when they were 17.

Oo00oO  
3 Years Prior ~ 

Growing up Jackson Whittemore had it all. He was adopted by a wealthy infertile Beta couple with too much money and no clue as to how to properly raise a child after his omega mother died during childbirth. No one knew the identity of his biological father, most, himself included, assumed that his mother got knocked up by an overly aggressive alpha during their rut. But for all the money that the Whittemore had and freely threw at Jackson, they never showed him love. Mrs. Whittemore would spare him a hug on his birthday but not much affection was in a hug that would be over before it began and Mr. Whittemore would barely spare him a glance let alone a hug. And yeah, in a society where adoption was odd since there was always a blood relation at the ready to take in the cubs. Jackson’s mother seemed to be the exception. His father was never listed, Jackson was adopted by an infertile couple that must have adopted simply because it must’ve been an envouge thing to do at the time. Jackson didn’t know any better growing up until he started preschool and met one Stiles Stilinski and one Scott McCall in the sand box that first day of school. It was fine in the beginning it was the first day and everyone but Jackson where forming friendships and talking about their parents. Jackson doesn’t even remember why but suddenly there was Stiles hyperactive kid with moles dotting his face and his goofy grinned friend playing in the sandbox. Jackson just hit at random and he remembered shoving Scott and then Stiles pushing Jackson back. Jackson remembered being in the principles office when the Stilinski’s and Mrs. McCall came and hugged their children affectionately. There was nothing from the Whittemore’s, in fact, they were too busy doing whatever they did instead of parenting, they sent Mr. Whittemore’s assistant, Lucinda Hale, in their place. A seed of envy planted in Jackson, envy of the boys that were as close as brothers and had the love from the parents that he so desperately craved; as far as Jackson was concerned it was war.  
It wasn’t completely bad however, Lucinda did hug Jackson as much as possible and brought him to her sister’s house out in the preserve so he could spend time with the Hale children. Lucinda’s nieces Laura and Cora, and her nephew Derek, Jackson became fast friends with the Hales, Derek in particular. It was alpha Talia Hale that noticed the touch starved wolf and taught him the control he needed. Jackson confided in Derek for everything from how he felt to who he hated, and even the fear that he didn’t understand why he was so jealous of Stiles and Scott. Derek for his part listened to his friend and suspected why but never voiced it. As the years went on, Talia began to suspect why Jackson seemed to fit so well into her family. She looked to her sister, and saw guilt whenever she looked at Jackson. Her suspicions were confirmed while on a phone call one day while Lucinda was out and Jackson played with the twins Laura and Derek.  
Jackson’s relationship with Stiles didn’t get better on the surface, at least but when he learned that Stiles had lost his mother to cancer, he felt for the boy. He understood the pain of losing a mother. Jackson wondered how she would’ve been like had she lived. Would they be more like the Stilinski’s and McCall’s and the Hales. It was something that he brought up to Derek one time when they were in Junior High, Jackson’s secret feelings for Stiles were starting to come to the surface and Derek listened on. Hiding the truth from his friend, figuring that it was better that he came to that realization on his own.  
At school, Jackson’s attitude towards Stiles never changed, not even when stress from the loss of his mother and mistreatment from Jackson prompted Stiles to present as an omega earlier then normal for a boy at 11. He was at school when he first went into heat. Jackson too presented as an Alpha, at the smell of Stiles’ slick. Yet he still didn’t connect the dots, like Derek and Laura had. It wasn’t until the next day while he was lying on the floor of the Hale’s living room that he realized with a sharp intake of breath, Stiles was his mate. He looked at the twins and Derek simply gave a curt nod and Laura had a lopsided grin on her face.  
High school wasn’t much kinder to Stiles after the presentation incident. Labeled a freak by others including Jackson; Scott and Cora were the only two people that hung out with Stiles, Cora began to defend Stiles against Jackson. At one point, Cora had threatened to rip off Jackson’s balls if he so much as looked at Stiles the wrong way. Jackson played it off in his usual arrogant manor, thinking that in some weird sick way he had made sure that no one else wanted his mate. But there was a little voice that started to whisper that maybe he had taken it too far and he needed to be near Stiles and make sure that he was safe. But he felt that his charade had gone on too long for him to repair it.  
Jackson began to mentally prepare himself so when the time came he would be semi okay with seeing Stiles mated to someone else. Someone who would do a better job at adoring Stiles’ moles, his laughter, enjoy his excess energy, his everything, someone that deserved to be his mate by getting lost in the depths of his whiskey colored eyes. The thought of having to do that infuriated him made his wolf howl in agony and his heartache, he was thinking about that while he and Derek were out on a run. Just thinking about having to let of his mate caused him to half shift and nearly slashed Derek’s juggler. Derek ducked out of the way in time, and managed to subdue Jackson to the ground.  
“Jax what the fuck!” He yelled as he held onto Jackson’s shoulders pinning him to the ground “Talk Now!” He barked out.  
“Sorry…it’s just…it’s Stiles OK,…It’s just that one day I’ll have to let my ma…mate go and be with some other asshole Alpha!” his voice breaking, as he got mores mad at himself for not having the balls to tell Stiles this, he was weeping, like a baby in Derek’s arms as it hit him that in the next year they will graduate and go their separate ways. With Stiles never knowing how much he meant to him, how much he truly loved him. “I can see…it” Jackson sobbed out, “I can see us…When we come home for breaks and I’ll run into him… and his…, and …Stiles, oh god, Stiles will tell whomever how much of a dick I was, and still am, because I’ll just sneer at them.” Jackson went on and on and Derek just listened, trying to understand Jackson’s predicament, trying but failing, he has yet to find his mate. But knows that whenever he does find them he won’t treat them anything like Jackson treated Stiles. He turned his head and saw his two sisters Laura and Cora listening in, Cora turned and ran, Laura walked forward and hugged Jackson tightly rubbing a gentle hand up and down his back.  
The next day at school Cora cornered him and shoved him into the janitor’s closet. He was shocked by how strong the omega was. “What is it Cora?” Jackson all but snarled. Cora just stood there with her arms crossed and a bored expression on her face.  
“ I have a plan, a simple one.” She began to explain once the snarls had died down. Jackson got immediately agitated, he didn’t like where this was going.  
“A plan for what? Don’t you already have a mate?”  
“Not me dumbass, you and Stiles. Lord knows your crazy about him, and the idiot is actually willing to continue giving you chances.”  
“What!!! No I don’t need…he’s better…” He couldn’t bring himself to tell her that he was ok with Stiles being mated to someone else, someone not him. Except that he wasn’t okay with any of it and he couldn’t bring himself to say that out loud either, or admit that he might need help. Instead he rushed out into the hall in a hurry, angry at himself when he saw Stiles chatting with another alpha, his ex Lydia Martin, seeing red he violently shoved him against the wall, hard enough to hear something pop. Stiles was screaming as Jackson got right in his face yelling obscenities, slut shaming his mate. Jackson had one hand around the omega’s throat and began to lift him before he could punch Stiles with his free hand. Scott, a True Alpha jump kicked into Jackson’s side and threw him off Stiles and pounce on Jackson. Their fight got bloody very quickly as Scott slashed at Jackson cutting into his ribs almost slashing his jugular. Before Scott could deliver what would’ve been a kill shot Derek and Laura managed to pull the two apart with only Derek sustaining a few cuts from flying claws. Cora and her mate Lydia were at Stiles’ side making sure that he was okay, he was on the ground crying, whimpering, lamenting what he had done to make Jackson treat him so badly. Cora looked at Jackson and began to whisper a secret into the fellow omega’s ear. Which only caused Stiles to hurt more and cry harder. Jackson went limp in Derek’s arms as he heard his mate cry. He caused it, he caused Stiles so much pain, Cora and Lydia carefully helped Stiles get up and head for the nurse’s office as teachers escorted Scott and Jackson to the principal’s office.  
Jackson doesn’t remember much of the rest of that afternoon, he was sent to the Whittemore’s and spent the rest of the day restless. He felt sick and disgusted with himself, his wolf was agitated and angry. Jackson could hear it snarl at him every time he looked in the mirror. He pulled at his hair and screamed until his voice was horse and he lost the will to fight the wolf, something he never realized he was doing until that moment when all he could hear was the agony in his mate’s voice. He crawled into bed and just lay there unable to sleep wondering how his mate was coping. ‘Better then me I hope.’ He said to no one.  
The next day at breakfast, Mr. Whittemore raged on about getting a restraining order against McCall and Stilinski, but Jackson refused, he confessed to them why. Told them how jealous he’d always been of Stiles, how he had the one thing that the Whittemore’s never showed him, love. Told them that Lucinda and Talia Hale were the closest thing to maternal figures in his life, Lucinda had since moved on to London. Went on to tell them that Stiles Stilinski isn’t some worthless omega, but his mate, the love of his life, and he had no idea how to show him or treat him like the precious person he truly is. Because he never got that from the two people that were supposed to show him how. Jackson being an Alpha gave in to his baser instincts and postured and roared his adoptive parents into submission. He told them that he needed to be emancipated. And ran out to the only place that had ever felt like home and family, where he was welcomed by Talia with open arms and introduced to Peter Hale.

Over the next 6 months, Jackson turned 18, got an apartment not far from the Hale house and started going to therapy to work out his anger issues. Eventually, after months of talking to his doctor, he worked up the courage to talk to Stiles’ dad, the Sheriff, and ask for forgiveness. He wasn’t surprised by the stony reception he got when he set foot into the station. He was prepared for that much. What he wasn’t prepared for was seeing Stiles talking to his father about colleges and ways to fund the education. Omega rights had advanced in that if an omega whether mated or not, wanted to attend college they could so at will only the scholarships were still lacking. Stiles stopped talking as soon as he sensed Jackson near, he stood and hid behind his alpha father. The Sheriff stood too, hand on his Taser, ready to protect his son from the bully.  
Jackson put his hands up and “Please sir, Stiles, I just wanted to talk…and apologized for everything…please, Sti…” Stiles was shaking his head in a firm no, the sheriff looked like he was little more willing to listen.  
“NONONONO! Dad, no don’t it could be just another trick another prank or whatever the sick bastard is planning on finishing what he started before Scott and Derek intervened.” Jackson’s heart broke when heard his mate say those things. He apologized for interrupting and walked out of the station. Tears threatening to break free.  
He went to the Hales and confided in them what happened and for the first time in his life, asked for help. Cora and her mate Lydia were there and were the first to suggest that Jackson just give Stiles time. To essentially back off and let both of them heal. Jackson took it in and nodded seeing the truth in what they were saying. He got home, but still felt that he needed to do one more thing towards making things right with his mate. 

 

Stiles,  
I know what I did to you was wrong on every level, and I’ll understand if you never want to see me again. I understand where your feelings at the station are coming from. But I have to let you know somehow. You my mate, not excuse to treat you so poorly, trust me Cora has let me know.  
For all its worth I love you!  
I always have, and will. I want you to be happy, and I wish that it could’ve been me that made you happy. I wish that it could’ve been me that got to wake up to you in my arms. I wish that I could’ve been the one getting lost in your whiskey colored eyes, hearing the music that is your laughter, feeling your warmth as it radiates out into the world making it a better place. As much as it hurts to admit this, but you deserve someone, not me, that will treat you like the precious thing that you are. I know what I have done to you is repulsive to say the least. And I hope that you read this and not throw it in the trash. I don’t expect a response, you don’t owe me one, I get it. Okay, I get it. Just know that if I could make it up to you, and prove that I’m not trying to trick you I would do anything and everything. You practically are the person that hung the moon for me, and I don’t deserve that from you.  
But you do! Sti, find someone that makes you feel loved and special like you truly deserve. Find someone that does the opposite of what I did to you. I hope that in time you will heal and forgive me, but I’ll understand if you don’t. But I really hope that in time you heal, be happy and one day we can find our back to each other even if you’re not with me. Just find a mate that truly adores you. I’m sorry that couldn’t be me.  
The secret that Cora didn’t tell you is that I was always jealous of how much your parents loved and adored you. I wanted that I wanted that more then anything in this world. And I still do because I want to be the center of your world like those stupid bio books say it supposed to be, and all I want is you.  
I love you,  
Jax. 

Jackson wrote the letter folded it and stuffed in an envelope, he wrote down his return address in hoped that Stiles would come find him, if and when that time comes. He didn’t mail it. Instead Jackson walked to the Stilinski residence and pushed it through the mail slot on their door. As he reached the sidewalk he turned and looked up in time to see the curtains on the second floor move. He turned back and walked through the preserve on his favorite trail, too lost in thought that he didn’t see the tree root and fell down the ravine. At the bottom, he rolled onto his back and laughed at the irony of it all. He was laughing still as unconscious over took him and everything faded to black. His last thoughts were of whiskey eyes and constellations of moles on the side of Stiles jaw.

Oo00oO 

Stiles saw Jackson walk up the path to the front door, he held his breathe expecting the door bell to ring. His dad was working a double and Scott was on a date with Kira, he was alone in the house; Lydia and Cora too far away for them to help him if Jackson decided to attack. He was scared and looked around and found an old baseball bat by his bed, clutching it he tried to breath. But when the knock never came he looked out the window again and saw Jackson leaving, Stiles stepped away from it as Jackson turned back to look up at his window. He left his room and ran down stairs half expecting the foyer to be on fire. But instead of flames Stiles noticed the square white envelope on the floor. It was addressed to him and he saw Jackson’s sloppy handwriting with his return address written in the corner. Stiles opened it and pulled out the neatly folded sheet of paper and read it. 

The Sherriff parked his cruiser next to his son’s jeep and felt that something was off. Much like the day the school called when Jackson attacked Stiles. He rushed into the house and found his sobbing son curled up on the floor of the living room clutching a sheet of paper, a torn envelope and a baseball bat next to him.  
“Dad…” Stiles managed to say in a shaky voice, the Sherriff knelt down and hugged his son as he began to sob harder. He took the letter from Stiles’ hand and read it.  
The following night found them sitting at the kitchen table rereading the letter and going over the pros and cons of believing what he said in the letter. Up until 6 months ago Jackson’s actions were that of someone that wanted to cause Stiles grave harm. Yet the letter states the opposite.  
“Stiles, who told you about his feelings?”  
“Cora, the day that he attacked she whispered it into my ear. Apparently he was practically raised by the Hales.”  
The Sherriff sighed, and rubbed his face. “Son, there’s a reason why Lucinda took after Jackson.”  
“Why’s that? Who’s Lucinda?”  
“Lucinda is Talia Hale’s Beta sister, and Jackson’s mother. But before you go one with whatever lie the Whittemore’s want to believe. Just know that Jackson’s mother never died, she was forced to give him up. It wasn’t some random Alpha rutting that got her pregnant either, but Mr. Whittemore himself.”  
“WHAT!? Wait why are you telling me this.”  
“Because, I think you should know why Lucinda, treated him so much like her own, Talia I think might have suspected, but the Whittemore’s are well, you know…”  
“General assholes, yeah I know”  
“ Yeah, that…Jackson’s father got Lucinda pregnant back when she first started working for him. He had just married his wife, and needed Lucinda to keep quiet. Jackson might’ve been a loving person if Lucinda had kept him, I know the Hales’ would’ve raised him right. Stiles, and don’t get me wrong he has a lot to answer too. But just try to understand where he’s coming from.”  
“Dad, do the Hales know?”  
“The kids, no; like I said Talia may have suspected, but their Alpha brother Peter, yes, Peter he knew, Lucinda is his baby sister, he wanted to rip into the guy, but your mother stopped him. When Lucinda gave Jackson up Peter left. I hear from him every now and again. He and your mother were good friends.”

The next day, Stiles drove to the Hales’ the kids were in school, from what Cora had told him, her mother works from home so he knew that she would be there. Since the incident the school let him graduate early after taking all his exit exams and passing them with flying colors. He still had a couple of months before he had to decide on what school to go too. He nervously walked up to the porch steps but before he could chicken out, Talia answered the door to her left an older looking man was sitting on a leather wingback chair. Stiles swallowed nervously as Talia stepped aside to welcome him in. Peter continued to sit and simply nodded at him. Stiles nervously sat on the couch, when Talia asked what prompted the visit.  
“I…I know about Jackson, Mmy dad told me, about Lucinda,” Peter growled at the mention of his sister’s name, but Stiles continued and told them about the letter that Jackson wrote and wanted to know how much truth was in the letter.  
“Stiles, you’re his mate, he’d rather die then hurt you again, his instincts are intact he wants to protect you. But his methods are questionable and leave much to be desired. I’m so sorry for the way he has treated you. To say that he learned his lesson would be an understatement. He has been working hard on trying to get better. He has gone to therapy on his own without any prompting from us. We didn’t tell him to write the letter and I don’t think that his therapist told him to do that either. He did that on his own volition, my guess is that it was a small step into making it up to you. After he left the station he came to us and asked for help. We told him to give you space, to let both of you guys heal. Have you talked to him?”  
“No, he pushed the letter through the mail slot and walked off, I haven’t seen or heard from him since. Why?”  
“He’s not at his apartment, his car is still parked in its slot, and the mail hasn’t been picked up. His work called me saying that he hasn’t gone in and his therapist said that he missed his weekly appointment today.”  
Alarmed they went to the station and filed a missing persons report, the Sherriff’s made a special allowance since the letter he gave to Stiles can be looked at as a suicide note. They began to look into the possible areas he could’ve gone. Talia called Derek to get out of work and see if he had any clue as where Jackson could’ve gone. Stiles felt like he needed to do something so he tagged along with Derek. The thought that his letter from Jackson could be a suicide note made bile rise up in his throat. They walked a seldom-used trail that Derek remembered being Jackson’s favorite. It was a little treacherous due to a deep ravine that ran along the trail, and general negligent maintenance. The Sherriff gave all of them walkie talkies and sent them on their way.  
Peter and Talia searched at the opposite end of the preserve by a lake, expecting a grim outcome. They knew that if Jackson died it would be the final injustice in their sister’s life. Lucinda didn’t willing go to London, and was forced to leave her child. If the worst case scenario happened Talia wouldn’t stop Peter, from ripping into Whittemore but might actually help him avenge their nephew’s life. They looked at every tree and every shrub and surrounding area around the lake. Talia was on the dock and looked out over the calm water as she remembered bringing the kids here in the summer and remembered how happy and carefree Jackson had been that summer. It was on this very dock that the kids did cannon dives and swam like little fishes. She was brought out of her revelry when their radio came to life, it was Stiles’ frantic voice, they found him at the bottom of the ravine. Derek was trying to get to him. But couldn’t get past a ledge ¾ of the way down. He reported movement and a moan escape from Jackson.

Oo00oO  
Jackson came too to beeping of a machine and the smell of sterility. His blurry vision focused on the blob that slowly turned into the shape of his mate holding his hand. Stiles looked up at him and cried out in relief as he hugged Jackson as tight as he could. He thanked the mighty mother moon, as he kissed Jackson’s forehead and temple and cheeks and ended by softly kissing his mate on the lips.  
“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you understand, or else I will bring you back and re kill you myself.” Whispered Stiles as a tear escaped from Jackson. He hugged his mate back as fiercely as he could.  
“I’m so sorry” Jackson said in a shaky voice.

Oo00oO

It took another two weeks of testing and counseling for Jackson to convince the doctors and his family that no, he wasn’t trying to actively kill himself. At least Derek believed him from the beginning. “What? Have you been through that trail, parts of it are falling away.” He’d say when they questioned him. And a whole day later to reveal to Jackson that he’s actually a Hale. He took that news well, he seemed relieved since he’d always felt closer to them then the Whittemores. Jackson had the best surprise for his mother, Lucinda quit her job and rushed back to Beacon Hills. She was greeted at the airport by Jackson waiting by baggage claim, he hugged her tightly and called her Mommy.  
It took another month of therapy before the therapist suggested that Stiles join him the next time. Stiles jumped at the chance at being able to talk things through in a neutral environment. He loved both families, he did, but there where things that he wanted to discuss without the his dad or Talia, or creeper wolf Peter listening in. He needed to have Jackson in that neutral space too. The first meeting they sat at opposite needs of the couch not looking at each other. Which for Jackson, made all that much easier for him to confront his callous behavior. There were tears of course, how could there not be from both parties, Jackson hearing what his behavior did to Stiles. Over the course of the month of weekly therapy sessions, they began to hold hands.  
It started on the sometime in the middle of their third joint session, Jackson was talking about the left over uselessness he felt when he learned that Stiles’ mother had passed away. He had his head in his hands crying when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Stiles then as his hand moved from Jackson’s shoulder to his hand then to a tight embrace. Jackson cried harder “I don’t deserve you Sti.” He said over and over as the omega comforted him.  
“Don’t say, that, don’t ever say that. I’m exactly what you need.” Stiles cooed as Jackson rested his head on juncture of his mate’s should where his scent was the most concentrated. They left that session hand in hand.  
Later that afternoon they were in the park sitting behind a tree, by a stream making out, Jackson had his hands busy either under his omega’s shirt or down his pants. He was lightly touching his mate’s hole when a glop of slick gushed out. It was only after he looked into Stiles’ face that he recognized the signs that his omega in heat. Stiles moaned and writhed as he straddled Jackson lap grinding down in hopes of getting relief. “Shit!” Jackson picked up his omega and headed for the car. The whole time Stiles was begging for relief that only his alpha could give him. He was crushed, he knew that all he had to do was drive out to the preserve and knot him over the hood of his Porsche, but he refused to be that alpha. They had come a long way for him to take advantage of Stiles like that. He buckled his mate in the passenger seat and walked away, hearing Stiles screaming for him and called Cora.  
Cora arrived 10 minutes later, the longest in his life, with Derek, Laura, Lydia, and Scott in tow. He handed her his keys and crumpled to the ground as Stiles’ please got louder. He cried, as Cora drove Stiles to the Heat Center he did try to run after them but the other four were quick to shove him into the back seat of Derek’s FJ Cruiser, Scott held him down as Derek strapped in his cousin. Once Jackson was secure Derek drove back to the Hale house Lydia rode with Laura who followed behind in her Camaro.  
Jackson doesn’t remember much other then the chains they used to secure him to the basement wall. Lucinda was of course there when they brought him, she made sure her son had water and food during his rut. After 2 days of constant howling, and crying and thrashing Jackson lay limp on the floor. Derek picked him up and carried off to the spare bedroom. There Jackson laid down on the bed and looked out the window into the forest. “You think I did the right thing? You think he’ll forgive me?” Jackson asked second guessing his decision.  
“Yeah, Jackson, you did the right thing, that I’m sure once Stiles’ heat breaks he’ll be thankful that you had him taken to the heat center. Why are you questioning it? I mean are you guys even there yet?”  
“No, we’re not there yet but we’re getting there, it’s just…I guess it’s those damn Alpha instincts that are screwing with my head. Like I’m a bad alpha for not taking care of my mate. I’m an idiot for not paying closer attention to Stiles’ preheat.”  
“I don’t think you need to worry about that. The Sherriff came by the other day while you were howling up a storm. He wanted to stop by and say thank you for taking Stiles to the heat center. And to remind you that dinner is this Saturday at the Stilinski residence at 6PM.” Derek smiled and got up to go to work.  
“Derek, thanks, can you tell Scott that too.”  
“Better yet I’ll send him up, he’s down stairs, what, he’d never had a rut as bad as yours and wanted to prove extra support.”  
“He doesn’t trust Peter either does he?”  
“Not as far as he can throw him.” They both laughed, as Derek left for work and Jackson fell asleep. 

Oo00oO

“Hey”  
“Hey, thank you!” Stiles whispered into Jackson’s ear as he hugged and kissed his mate. Jackson smiled and held on to him tightly and he inhaled his scent and relaxed. He had been anxious to see how Stiles was, he knew that the Sherriff was thankful, but he needed Stiles to assure him. They simultaneously rubbed comforting circles on each other back, Jackson kissed Stiles’ temple and worked his way to his mates waiting mouth. Before the kiss could become deep and filthy, the Sherriff cleared his throat and mentioned something about having to clean his gun. The pair giggled and headed for the kitchen where the freshly grilled steaks were placed waiting to be devoured.

They lay on Stiles’ bed watching a Marvel movie Jackson being the big spoon and placing generous kisses on his nape. “Jax, my dad is downstairs.” He whispered.  
“I know,” he grinned and began to grind his hard cock against Stiles’ butt. “We still have our clothes on, our heat/rut passed, we’re consenting. This is ok right?”  
“Mmm, more then OK, but, shit, what if he…”  
“turn up the volume and we’ll try to be quite” he whispered as he slipped a hand under Stiles’ shirt. Stiles turned the volume up and ground back onto Jackson crotch, where he was rewarded by a quite moan. Jackson moved his hand down into Stiles’ crotch and took hold of hard cock. “This for me baby?”  
“Yes, always.” They humped through a fight scene with loud explosion as they both came in their pants. “Next time we’re watching Transformers.” Stiles panted, as he melted into Jackson’s embrace.  
“Yeah more explosions.” As they huffed out a laugh.

 

The following week the Sherriff decided that it would be fine to let them date unsupervised. Stiles was bouncing off the walls as Cora and Lydia helped him pick out an outfit at the store. He rushed through getting ready showering as fast as he could and changed in what he thinks should’ve been a record. He was fidgeting the whole time he waited for Jackson to pick him up. When the knock came Stiles ran and greeted his mate in a tight hug and deep kiss. Again the Sherriff cleared his throat and stated that he had extra patrols out tonight. They laughed and headed for Jackson’s Porsche, he held the passenger door open for Stiles and shut it once his mate was safely seated inside and walked over to the driver’s side.  
Jackson had plans, romantic plans for his mate, like taking him an expensive Italian restaurant and feeding him chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. As he drove them, one touch form Stiles and one little whisper found him throwing those plans out the proverbial window. They barely made it into Jackson’s apartment, kicking the door shut, Jackson pushed Stiles up against it and kissed him, which elicited a filthy moan that Jackson readily devoured. He began to tear away at Stiles clothes, which prompted the omega to start removing them as quickly as he put them on earlier. They broke apart to get some air and to remove their shirts. Jackson went straight to Stiles throat and mouthed along the pale column licking and kissing his way down to his mate’s sensitive nipples where he licked and sucked giving each one special attention with his mouth or hand. He got down on his knees and took his mate’s cock into his mouth and keep going until it hit the back of his throat. Stiles was panting, chanting praise for his alpha as Jackson began to bob his head deep throating him each time.  
Stiles would’ve been embarrass at how quickly he came if it weren’t for the fact that he was absolute putty; if it weren’t for Jackson holding him up he would’ve been a puddle on the floor. Jackson picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. There he gently laid his omega down on his back atop the bed and knelt in between Stiles’ parted legs. He kissed Stiles legs as he placed them over his shoulders and made his way down to Stiles’ hole. Jackson licked around the rim and slowly, torturously teasing his mate, as Stiles panted and moaned and begged for more. Before he continued, lifted himself over his mate and took the glazed over eyes, the kiss swollen parted lips and the blown out pupils “I love you Baby” he said in a clear strong voice he smiled as he rested his forehead against Stiles’ and repeated it over and over.  
“I love you too Jax,” He said as he kissed whatever skin he could get his lips on. Jackson kissed and licked his way back down and ate his mate like a starving man at a buffet. Soon he was able to push one finger in his mate’s tight hole. Stiles moaned and writhed begged for more. Jackson reached over under the pillow and pulled out the lube. He warmed it a little first as he inserted a second finger. He stopped rimming since he hated the taste of lube and watched as Stiles bucked and begged for more. So he did slowly inserting another finger opening him up. He knew that up until that point Stiles was a virgin, his virgin. He had 4 fingers in Stiles when he brushed up against his sweet spot that had him howling and begging for Jackson knot.  
“As you wish, Baby” He whispered as he gently pulled out of Stile, he slicked his cock up with the excess lube, and aligned the head at Stiles’ entrance. “Ready Baby?”  
“Yes, Yes! Please Alpha! PLEASE!!!” he begged, Jackson nodded and pushed in. They gasped as Jackson’s head popped into Stiles’ tight virginal hole. He continued to push in until he was fully seated to the hilt. He wrapped Stiles’ legs around his waist and waited for the omega to adjust to the intrusion. “Ok, move please”  
“Well since you asked so nicely” Jackson bent down and captured his mate’s mouth as he pulled out with only the head inside and pushed back in gently slowly increasing the speed as the Stiles’ loosened up more. Stiles screamed into Jackson’s mouth as he began to pick up the pace. Jackson adjusted the angle so he was hitting Stiles’ g-spot and cervix at the same time. Making the omega beg his alpha to go faster and harder loving the brutal pace. “YESYEYSYESYESYESS!!!” he chanted like a prayer as he felt another orgasm built. “Jax…Jaxxx, i…can’t…won’t last…”  
“Cum for me baby.” Was all Jackson said as he too wasn’t going to last much longer, he began to feel his knot start to form. It confused him, since he didn’t think that it would form outside of their heat/rut. Stiles screamed out his name and came hard his cock shooting slick in between them, he clenched down his alpha; as Jackson’s knot popped in and expanded inside of Stiles and howled as came inside the omega. They both panted into each other’s mouth as they held on tight. They whispered their love for each other and Jackson told Stiles what a good omega he was for taking the knot so well. The omega calmed as his alpha reassured him, he in turn kissed and rubbed soothing circles up and down his alpha’s back.  
“Shit I should had you ride me.”  
“Mmm maybe for round 2.” He smiled up at Jackson as the alpha bent down and kiss the juncture of his mate’s neck and shoulder. Jackson gently lifted his upper body off Stiles and carefully so as not to pull to much on the knot that’s still tying them together he maneuvered them so Stiles was sitting on the knot causing it to go deeper as it pulsated more cum into the omega. Jackson admired the view of his mate fucked out expression and distended stomach.  
“I’ll need to get you a plug to make sure that nothing comes out, keep you full of my cum until your round and full of pups. And even then I’ll still pump you full” Jackson said. Even though Stiles moaned in agreement Jackson wondered where that came from and if he didn’t know any better he’d say that his mate was in heat. But that couldn’t be the case. ‘could it?’ that nagging voice said as his wolf panted contently. He wished that he could join his wolf and contented mate, but a new fear began to blossom. Too late he realized that they didn’t wear a condom, and he never thought to ask Stiles if he was on suppressants. ‘Fuck me’ he thought. Because he’s pretty sure that if Stiles was on suppressants his scent would’ve taken on a chemical quality like when Cora started on suppressant as soon as she realized that Lydia was her mate.  
“You’re thinking too hard jackass your ruining the mood. And I’m not on suppressants, I tried them once, but turns out I’m allergic to them. Go figure.” Stiles borrowed into Jackson’s neck. “Babe, relax, I’m not in heat or preheat, both are about two weeks away, we should be fine. I’ll tell you when I’m feeling heated and you’ll drop me off at the heat center and that will be that.” The omega stated calmly, so certain that they were in the clear. “Beside babe we still need to go to school get our degrees and start our careers. We at least have 6 more years before we can even start to think about pups. You do want them right?”  
“Yes, of course I do. Just…you know, if you’re sure.”  
“Yeah, babe certain.” Stiles said as he kissed his alpha mouth. Stiles began to grind down on the knot, it popped free, but instead of it going flaccid and overly sensitive, Jackson was still hard and grabbed onto Stiles’ hips and thrust back into his mate’s loosened whole. Stiles rode Jackson until his legs gave out so Jackson took hold of the omega’s hips and brutally thrust up until he stilled and the knot expanded and tying together for a second time that night.  
In the morning, Jackson woke before Stiles and watched his mate sleep. The knot had deflated sometime during the night. The nagging little voice in the back of his head never going away, his wolf content and dare he say smug. Jackson studied the mating bite on Stiles’ neck, it was healing beautifully, and he couldn’t be happier. He eventually got up to relieve himself and to get a washcloth. He filled a small bowl with warm water and went to clean up his sleeping mate. Except said mate was wincing as he sat up and smiled at Jackson. It melted the alpha’s heart when he saw that smile. He picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. The plan was to simply bathe him, wash him make him clean. But that plan went the way of the romantic plans from the previous night.  
“Well at least this time we’re sitting.” Said Stiles as he felt another pulse of cum shoot into him, distending his abdomen more, Jackson placed a gentle hand over the apex of his belly and moaned as another shot of cum pulsed out of him. Jackson licked and kissed the mating bite and closed his eyes as he rested his head on Stiles back.; unable to think of anything else other then his mate in his arms.

 

Oo00oO

They were at the Hale house, Derek was taking the last of the steaks off the grille Peter was helping Talia and Lucinda bring food out from the kitchen to the long picnic table in the back yard. Stiles however was puking his brains out, hunched over the toilet holding onto it with a white knuckled grip. Jackson was beside him rubbing soothing circles on his back. Stiles’ scent had changed 10 days after they mated, it’s been 2 months and the morning sickness still hadn’t let up. The doctor said to keep a close eye on him, it was normal for the first pregnancy. They had just been released from the hospital when they came over to share the news. Excited to share the news of the twin’s up coming arrival Well to make it official at least as Scott angrily pointed out that it was too late now. But in the end one little whimper from Stiles, had the other alpha calming down.  
They were walking into the kitchen ultrasound picture in hand where Lucinda, Talia, and Cora were making the various side dishes, and Peter, Jackson’s ever-present creepy uncle Peter walked by Stiles, before they all knew Stiles was in the bathroom puking.  
“You OK, we could leave and go home.” Jackson stated as he gathered Stiles into his arms.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine…besides it wasn’t the food that got me sick, that honor belongs to you and your magic dick, and Peter. Goddess has he always smelled that bad.” Jackson huffed out a laugh, preening a little at the omega’s comment about his magic dick and cradled Stiles closer. Lately he just couldn’t bring himself to be too far from his omega.  
“Well then my little omega, if you can sass you can stay. And if I recall there was a certain someone begging to be knotted a couple months ago.”  
“Shut up and feed me and our pups.”  
“It will be my honor.”  
They joined the others Lucinda making sure that her brother stayed away from her sons’ pregnant mate. Everyone cooed at Stiles, Lydia already planning their baby shower with Lucinda. The Sherriff stopped by after his shift and helped himself to not one but two cheeseburgers. Stiles gawked and tried to glare at his father.  
“Hey its only fair, your making a young grandfather I can enjoy an indulgence or two.” He stated.  
They all laughed as Stiles was about to say something back when Jackson distracted him by kissing him. 

For the most part, Stiles had an easy pregnancy, he moved into Jackson’s apartment after they got married when he was 7 months along. They were in their honeymoon resting from their latest round of sex when Stiles howled out in pain. The pain was coming from the area behind his faux testicles he reached down there and felt an opening and saw his fingers coated with blood. Jackson called the front desk and asked for medical assistance. The ride to the hospital was the most frustrating. They were in a foreign tropical country with very few staff that spoke English. They were both whimpering, Jackson holding on tightly and Stiles crying thinking that they’ve just lost their cubs.  
Thankfully after 8 hours in the hospital, an American doctor doing her residency came in and examined Stiles. She was a very calming beta, that reminded Jackson of his mother. She looked Stiles over, listened to the cubs’ heartbeat and got an ultrasound.  
“Wh…are they ok?” asked Jackson as he held Stiles’hand.  
“Yes, the cubs are perfectly fine. What you’ve experienced was the formation of the birth canal, should you decide to have a natural birth. Didn’t they teach you this in school?” she asked in a surprisingly non judgmental way.  
“Not that I recall.” Said Stiles one hand interlaced with Jacksons’ and the other over his belly ad he felt one of the twins kick. Jackson shook his head with a clueless expression on his face. The doctor almost laughed but gave a curt nod and sent them on their way.  
They were in the comfort of their hotel room Stiles was lying on his back, legs spread wide open as Jackson knelt between them. He was tenderly cleaning his mate with his tong. Stiles was panting loving the attention, luxuriating in the new sensation. “Baby, you ready?” Jackson asked as he settled in between his mate’s thighs.  
“Yes, please.” With that Jackson slowly pushed his dick inside and moaned out as the tightness enveloped him. “YesYESSS, oh shit, yes,” Jackson set a slow pace, still not sure if he should be fucking his mate’s birth canal. But Stiles was undeterred and begged for more, as slick slid out over Jackson. He didn’t knot Stiles in this position, but he felt his heart grow bigger as looked at the blissed out face of his mate.

 

Oo00oO

Present Day ~

Jacksons’ knot is fully seated in Stiles as he sat on his husbands’ lap. He forgot about his heat then again with two 2 year olds and finals he feels he gets a pass. Stiles reclines back and rests as his husband lays a hand over his distended belly much like he did the first time when the conceived the twins Madeleine and Marcus “You think it’ll take like last time?” Stiles asks as he closes his eyes and waits for the knot to deflate. He hopes that next suppressants that the doctor thinks will work won’t make him so sick like the last ones did.  
“I hope so, I missed seeing you pregnant’’ says Jackson he dreams for a bigger family, one that will revel his mom’s. He’s been on a breeding kink ever since his cousin Cora announced that she and Lydia are expecting triplets. Derek finally found a mate that he knocked within a month of finding him. Derek swears that he hears more then one heart beat. Jackson thinks his cousin id losing it and confusing Danny’s heartbeat with the baby’s.  
Stiles giggles as Jackson rubs the area where the omega’s birth canal forms. “Mmm can’t wait to finger you open and fuck that tight canal of yours so good that your going to want me to knock you up again before the next heat starts.”  
“Mmm alpha you have such a way with words, you know how to get a girl so wet” Stiles says as he begins to bounce a little on the knot. “Yeah babe I need more of your seed, knock me up Alpha.”  
“Oh god can you not do that at school!” says Derek “Come on man the mens’ locker room really?” They hear Madeleine in the background asking where Derek is going. Derek turns and picks up Madeleine to join his pregnant mate, who has Marcus on his hip. They walk out giving Jackson and Stiles some privacy that Derek suspects they don’t get as often they like.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Universe Omega males can form a vaginal canal so they can give birth. The alpha rut usually happens at the same time as an omega heat.  
> I felt that having the Hales alive would make Derek more of a happier character, since Kate Argent doesn't exist in this life. And of course, Peter will be kind of creepy but not be an evil bastard.  
> I might continue this and make it a series featuring the other parings.  
> And of course thank you for reading.


End file.
